


Joining Souls

by murdermewithbooks



Category: Narcos (TV), The Mandalorian (TV), Triple Frontier (2019)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Love, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:14:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25021489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/murdermewithbooks/pseuds/murdermewithbooks
Summary: A soft morning wrapped in Frankie's arms~~~Warmth envelopes you completely, though you’re not certain if it’s from the sunlight streaming in through the gap in the window curtains or from the man holding you close to his chest. Either way, it’s a welcome sensation and you find yourself sighing with contentment - a rare occurrence, given all the stress that’s recently invaded your everyday life.
Relationships: Francisco "Catfish" Morales & Reader, Francisco "Catfish" Morales/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 29





	Joining Souls

**Author's Note:**

> i love Frankie so much. i just really needed some soft cuddles and comfort, so here we are. thanks for reading 💜

Warmth envelopes you completely, though you’re not certain if it’s from the sunlight streaming in through the gap in the window curtains or from the man holding you close to his chest. Either way, it’s a welcome sensation and you find yourself sighing with contentment - a rare occurrence, given all the stress that’s recently invaded your everyday life.

Under the soft bedsheet, you find his arm draped over your waist and thread your fingers through his, pulling it close to your chest as you scoot your body closer to his. It wasn’t your intention to wake him, but when he shifts in his sleep, mumbling something against your neck, you’re glad you pulled him from his slumber. 

You angle your head to look back at him, but he has his face buried between your shoulder blades, pressing sleepy kisses to your skin. “Morning, baby,” you coo, squeezing his hand and bringing it to your lips to plant a soft kiss to his knuckles. 

He finally lifts his head to watch as you shift your body to face him, and the slightly grumpy look on his face has you chuckling quietly. A groan in the back of his throat is the only response you get from him as you lean forward and kiss the tip of his nose, then the corner of his mouth, along his jaw, and anywhere you can reach until he hums in approval. 

When you place a kiss to his throat and swipe your tongue just over his pulse point, he answers with a sharp inhale, his hand instinctively gripping your hip with pressing you closer to his body. He nuzzles the crook of your neck, pulling a light laugh from you, and says, “Good morning to you, too,” his voice thick with sleep.

You bring a hand up to cup his cheek, lightly scratching the scruffy surface as you whisper against his lips, “Sleep well?” He lightly nips your bottom lip before meeting your eyes and nodding slowly, “Mhmm.”

He seizes your lips in a torturously slow kiss, one that seems to say, _I’ll always be here, I’m yours, I’ll love you with every breath left in me_. And you return it with promises of your own, _it’s always been you, everything I do is for you, you’re all I need to survive_. Every touch, every kiss, every smile he gives you seems to have a deeper meaning - whether he’s aware of it or not, every part of his entire way of _being_ speaks to you and you never want to be without it. Without him.

You lean further into him, lightly pushing his shoulder so he lays back on the pillows. He complies without hesitation and your heart flutters from simply knowing how much he trusts you, and you hold tightly to that trust, nourishing it with acts of love and selflessness.

A moment later, your body is completely on top of his, your legs tangled under the bed sheets, your mouths never parting from each other. His hand glides up and down your back in lazy, absentminded strokes and the callouses of his palm raise goosebumps on your skin. Your fingers carding through his hair makes him moan and you swallow the sound, letting it settle deep in your belly where a fire slowly ignites.

His fingers slip under the waistband of your sleep shorts, teasing the soft skin they find there. Your breaths grow more ragged, each of you losing yourselves in the other. Although you’re not really _losing_ yourself, so much as joining your soul with his. You’re becoming _more_. 

You pull away only for a second to catch your breath, resting your forehead against his. The heaving of his chest has you falling and rising in time with him and you close your eyes, committing the feeling of breathlessness to memory. He wraps his arms around you, pressing desperate kisses to your jaw and neck, seemingly lost in the haze of need you two have found yourselves in. 

But there’s no need to rush, no reason to hurry through this manifestation of your love. So you try to bring him back to this very moment, squeezing his bicep so he pulls back and meets your eyes. His brow is softly furrowed and he brings a hand to your face, gently swiping aside loose strands of your hair. You catch his hand where it rests on your cheek and gently pull it away while interlocking your fingers with his.

With a soft smile, you lean forward, kissing the crease between his eyes, and his skin relaxes from your touch. When you pull back, you find his eyes glossy and full of wonderment. The look of absolute devotion takes your breath away and all you can do is smile back as a lump forms in your throat. 

“I love you,” he promises and you breathe in his words, letting them fill your lungs with life. He swallows hard, his lips parting with his rapid breaths.

Still gripping his hand in yours, you bring your free hand to his chin, your fingers tracing along his bottom lip as you whisper your truth back to him, “I love you, too.” 


End file.
